I Thought You Were Tired
by Christoph C. Macbeth
Summary: After hauling deliveries around for Haga-san all day, Aoba was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go to bed. Well... he thought that was all he wanted... [KouAo] Plot? What's that? Rated M for smut.


_Written for my KouAo buddy - tumblr user __**smexyorca-makochantachibanakun**~_

* * *

It had been a long day at Heibon since Haga-san had an abnormally abundant amount of deliveries for him to run, which he apologized repeatedly for. Aoba didn't really mind even though it seemed like it took the entire day to deliver everything, and, when he was finally finished and allowed to leave for the day, his legs were throbbing and felt like they were going to fall off from all the walking. He dreaded the trek to Koujaku's place and cursed it for being on the building's third floor all the way to the front door. When he finally got there, he let himself in with the spare key Koujaku gave him, sluggishly kicked off his boots, dropped his bag and jacket on the floor, collapsed on the couch (after practically having to crawl to it), and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

It was dark outside when he finally woke up, and, even though he had slept for quite a while, he still felt exhausted. When he forced himself to sit up, he noticed Ren was curled up in a ball on the couch at his feet with Beni perched on his head (both of them were in sleep mode), his bag and jacket were neatly hanging near the door, and… something smelled really good. His drowsy mind put all the pieces together to figure out that Koujaku was home. Aoba felt guilty about leaving a mess for him to clean up, but the smell kept making his stomach growl, which quickly pushed the feelings of guilt away for the moment. He was just about to go investigate when he heard footsteps followed by the sound of Koujaku's voice.

"Hey, you're finally awake?"

"Yeah…" Aoba glanced at his things that were previously on the floor before shifting back to Koujaku to look at him apologetically. "I'm sorry about… leaving my stuff on the floor…"

"It's ok, you've always been like that so I'm used to it." He meant for it to be a joke but Aoba didn't seem to take it as one.

"Sorry…"

"Oh… I didn't mean it like that-" He tried to apologize and decided to change the subject. "Anyway… You must have been really tired. I tried to wake you up a while ago, but you wouldn't even move. I was kind of worried." Aoba looked like he was about to apologize again, so Koujaku kept talking. "I even tried kissing you to wake you up, but you didn't even react…" His words made Aoba's face distort with slight irritation causing Koujaku to crack a smile.

"Stupid…"

"Anyway, if you're hungry, I made something." Aoba was hungry. Really hungry. The last time he ate was a long time ago, before he left for Heibon, and his stomach made sure to let him know that it was displeased about that. He nodded and eagerly followed Koujaku to the kitchen.

They didn't talk about much as they ate together, Aoba complained about all the walking he had to do between shoveling food into his mouth while Koujaku laughed and offered sympathy. He complimented the food too to which Koujaku just responded with gratitude and "I think your food is better." Aoba found that hard to believe since he didn't really consider himself a very good cook or a good cook at all, but he coyly accepted the compliment anyway.

When they finished eating, Aoba helped clean everything up before deciding to bathe before going to bed. He was genuinely surprised when Koujaku just said "ok" instead of insisting that Aoba let him join or something, but he was secretly grateful for that because, even after taking such a long nap, he still felt really tired, so he didn't want his bath to take long. He washed up quickly, hoping that, when he got out, Koujaku wouldn't want to do… other things before going to sleep. Aoba wouldn't actually be against it, but he was worried he would… fall asleep in the middle of it. That had happened once before and Koujaku teased him about it the entire next day. Aoba was able to shut up him by mentioning the nosebleed incident though.

He finished up and made sure to thoroughly dry his hair to avoid a lecture from the hairdresser… Short hair was easier to dry though, so it didn't take very long. He left the bathroom and listlessly made his way to the bedroom, crawling into the bed next to Koujaku just as he was putting out a cigarette. Aoba moved in to give him a light goodnight kiss but… somehow, their tongues got involved and their mouths moved fervently against each other.

Koujaku forced their mouths to separate from each other and gave Aoba a half smile. "I thought you were tired?"

"I am…" Aoba replied irritably before closing in on Koujaku's mouth again. "It's your fault I'm acting like this…" He seemed so annoyed, causing Koujaku to release a low chuckle.

"My fault? Aoba…" Aoba's body trembled as Koujaku's hand ran down his arm, and he wondered why he reacted so strongly to Koujaku's simple action. There wasn't any intensity to the touch it was just… a touch, so he wondered why it made him feel like he was on fire. Koujaku moved to place a light kiss on Aoba's neck and lingered there as he spoke again. "_You_ put your tongue in my mouth." Aoba pulled away from Koujaku's face and opened his mouth to spit out a response to deny that that was what caused the kiss to become more intense… but he closed it again and gave a blank stare instead. Because that was how it happened… Aoba was the one who turned the light kiss into a make-out session. His face heated up when he faintly remembered running his hands over Koujaku's chest just after forcing his tongue into the older man's mouth… Aoba wanted to say something but he was too baffled (and a little embarrassed) to form words.

"We don't have to…" Koujaku said softly. "If you're too tired-" Aoba pressed his mouth to Koujaku's again to cut him off. Aoba thought, that since he had started it (and already gotten himself excited and craving for more), they should go through with it.

"Just shut up… hippo…"

Koujaku pulled Aoba onto his lap, moving him into a sitting position that enabled him to better indulge in Aoba's mouth. Aoba gave in to his antics fully and loosely wrapped his arms around Koujaku's neck, hungrily nipping at Koujaku's lips with his own whenever their mouths separated.

"Since you're so tired, I won't make you do too much." Koujaku said, and then he rejoined their mouths, speaking again between kisses, "Don't want you… falling asleep… in the middle of it… again-" Aoba responded by lightly smacking Koujaku's shoulder, causing the older man to laugh. "Ouch…"

Koujaku's hands skimmed down Aoba's body, relishing in the heat his skin gave off. By now, Koujaku had memorized every dip and curve of his childhood friend's body, but he couldn't help the feelings of admiration that arose whenever he touched it, and he definitely couldn't help the warm feelings that grew in his chest just from being allowed to touch Aoba's body. He loved Aoba's reactions to his touch the most, treasuring every little shiver and quiet gasp he earned even when the younger man tried to hold them in.

One hand moved to rest against Aoba's lower back while the other moved across Aoba's stomach and slipped into his underwear. Skilled fingers brushed against Aoba's length, which was already half-hard, before pulling it out to glide his fingers over it not too roughly and not too gently, but just enough to cause soft moans to trickle from his lover's slightly open mouth.

Aoba couldn't believe how he was acting, moving his hips ever so slightly to press into the hand stroking him with love. However, he quickly became fed up with being played with, especially when his position enabled him to feel Koujaku's desire for him growing just beneath him. Aoba gripped the hand touching him and pulled it away before removing himself from Koujaku's lap to stand beside the bed.

"Aoba…?" Koujaku's low voice had a hint of worry in it, thinking he had done something Aoba didn't like. "What's wro-" the words were stopped by the sight of Aoba hurriedly fumbling to remove his underwear, showing him that he hadn't done anything wrong. The fabric slipped down his legs and he kicked the garment off when it reached his feet before returning to Koujaku's lap, mashing their mouths together with fervor and allowing Koujaku's hand to touch him just as it was a few moments ago. When they separated again, Koujaku's lips trailed across Aoba's jaw line before pressing against his neck to nip and suck at the skin there, being careful not to leave a mark. Aoba reached to touch Koujaku the same way Koujaku was touching him, feeling hot breath on his neck as he stroked the older man's entire length with his slender fingers. He was feeling good, and knowing that his touch was making Koujaku feel good too made him feel even better, and he tried to move his hips closer to Koujaku's as pleasure pooled in his abdomen. "Koujaku…" His eyelids slipped over his eyes as Koujaku placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Aoba…"

Aoba's eyes opened when Koujaku pulled both their hands away from each other and moved Aoba off him to change their positions. Aoba lay on his back, his head resting on the plush pillow as Koujaku hung over him and positioned himself between Aoba's legs. He reached for the lubricant, wetting two of his fingers with it before pressing them against Aoba's entrance to tease and rub against it. Aoba gritted his teeth and arched his back subconsciously, his palms pressed flat against Koujaku's back and applying pressure like he was trying to pull Koujaku closer to him, as Koujaku's fingers delved into him one at a time. Koujaku's fingers were slow and gentle, just as they always were, as they were thrust in repeatedly, twisting and scissoring to loosen Aoba's entrance. It was painful even though he was prepared for it, but there wasn't nearly as much pain as there used to be, since he was more used to it than he was before.

Their eyes met for a moment when Koujaku pulled his fingers out, feeling he had prepared Aoba thoroughly enough for what was next. Aoba held his breath as Koujaku gripped his hips, releasing it in bursts as Koujaku slowly and steadily pressed into him. He released a grunt once he was fully inside, feeling Aoba's tightness pulse around him, and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Is it too tight?"

"I'm… fine…" Aoba wrapped his legs around Koujaku in an attempt to compel him to continue. "Just… hurry up and move…" Aoba's face heated up when he noticed the grin spreading across Koujaku's face. He hadn't actually meant to say something like that, but he got caught up in everything happening and it slipped out.

"Hm?"

"Y-you heard m- Ah!" Koujaku eased out before pressing back in, repeating the action again and again at a steady pace to cut off the younger man's words.

"Like… this…?" There was a teasing look in Koujaku's eyes as he spoke, but Aoba didn't want to look at his face because the expression on it was also really erotic…

"Ng- Sh-shut… up…! A-ah-"

Keeping the pace he set, Koujaku leaned in to rejoin with Aoba's mouth, darting his tongue inside to meet with the other and they heatedly rubbed each other. Aoba squirmed and panted beneath him, tightening his thighs around the older man's waist, wanting to pull him in deeper. He seemed to understand and gave the younger man what he wanted, causing Aoba to pull away from his mouth and arch into him. The pace quickened and he thrust in enough to touch on the spot that made Aoba's body writhe and he cried out. "K-Kou… ja- haah!" He continued to delve deep and fast, aiming to hit the spot again. Aoba clawed at his back, breathing raggedly as Koujaku succeeded in hitting the spot more times than not.

"Aoba…" He was panting almost as much as Aoba was, and he thought the sight of the younger man's face, twisted with pleasure, looked really erotic… and cute. It was almost enough to send him over the edge, and he began pressing in as hard as he dared to.

The speed and force Koujaku use to thrust into him made Aoba lose most of the control he had over the volume of his voice, allowing louder-than-usual breathy sounds to slip out of his mouth. It made him feel really embarrassed, but he noticed something interesting. Koujaku reacted well when the louder noises slipped out of Aoba's mouth, causing him to be louder too. The sounds Koujaku made in response to his… Aoba thought they were kind of… sexy. However, he immediately remembered his embarrassment and returned to trying to hold his voice down, shivering when he heard Koujaku's lusty voice in his ear.

"Aoba… let me hear more…"

Normally, he would refuse, saying it was embarrassing to hear himself make those kinds of sounds, but the pleading, unrestrained tone in Koujaku's low voice and thoughts of the reactions he received when his voice slipped out just moments ago… made it difficult to refuse. Although he couldn't fully abandon his embarrassment, he gave in to Koujaku's pleas for him to let his voice out for the first time without really knowing why he did it.

Aoba cried out as Koujaku pounded into him, feeling his limit approaching fast as waves of pleasure shot up his spine. His body quivered as sloppy kisses rained down on his neck and hot breath touched his skin. Gentle fingers trailed upwards from Aoba's hip, moving across his stomach and over his chest, a thumb teasing one his nipples to send even more intense sensations straight to his groin, before softly touching his arm, seeming to ask for something. He understood and laid his arm onto the bed after removing it from Koujaku's neck. Koujaku's hand ghosted across it and firmly gripped Aoba's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Aoba… I love you…"

"I… love you… too… Kou… jaku-" Aoba barely managed to get the words out as his lover's movements pushed him over the edge. The climax hit him hard and he rode it out, his body trembling as Koujaku's name repeatedly leaked from his lips. A loud moan that was very close to being a scream tore from his mouth when the very end came, and he released the pent up pleasure onto Koujaku's stomach.

Koujaku wasn't far behind him. His movements became frantic as he panted against Aoba's neck, and he squeezed the younger man's hand as he felt his stomach tighten. "Ao… ba…" With one final thrust, he stopped moving completely and spilled into the younger man. His breath was ragged as he placed a rough kiss on Aoba's lips before pulling out and collapsing next to him, both breathing heavily. After catching his breath, Koujaku moved to grab a few tissues to clean up the aftermath before lying back down. Aoba wearily pulled himself to lay his head on Koujaku's chest, and his eyes slipped closed as a hand moved up his back, its long fingers weaving themselves into his hair.

"Aoba… Are you ok?" Koujaku had a sleepy tone in his voice.

"Yeah… Just really tired…" Aoba softly responded, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Me too…" His hand moved slowly from Aoba's hair to rest on his lower back, tracing down his spine along the way.

"And I need another bath…" the younger man grumbled and briefly tilted his head to shoot the other man a glare. Koujaku just smiled back at him.

"Let's take one together in the morning…"

"Mn…" Koujaku was a little shocked that Aoba didn't call him a "stupid hippo" or something similar, but he accepted the response and placed a kiss into Aoba's soft, blue hair.

"Is that a 'yes'?" There was a teasing tone in his voice, but Aoba was too tired to care.

"Sure… Now shut up and let me go to sleep…" Koujaku was about to give another playful response when… he noticed Aoba had already fallen asleep, wearing an adorably serene expression on his face. He chuckled and placed another kiss on the top of Aoba's head.

"Goodnight Aoba…"

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Sorry, my writing skills are still really rusty… pfff- And does the beginning seem a bit rushed or something? Should I edit it? Probably… Anyway, thank you very much for reading, and if you leave a review or add this to your favorites, thank you for doing that too!_


End file.
